


The Emerald Inn

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: Actor RPF, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gwennik, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, One Shot, Please be nice, RPF, Smut, gwendolaj - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: How was I to know?  How does a man know when he marries the woman he loves that someday another will come along and steal his heart?”  There were tears in his eyes too.  “I love you Gwen.  That’s never changed.  I’ve tried not to.  I’ve tried to forget the things you told me that night.  But your words are still there in my mind.I want to ask you to leave her for me, but it would break me if you said no.”Gwen felt her heart ache hearing the very thing she’d said to him repeated back to her.  “All I have wanted since that night was for you to ask me,” he admitted.  She felt a tear roll down her cheek.  “Tell me it’s not too late.  Tell me you still want to ask.”





	The Emerald Inn

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a Jaime/Brienne story, it’s Gwendolaj RPF. if that isn’t your thing please stop here. I added the tag to get some exposure but I will delete it in a few days. Thank u.

Gwendoline climbed into her car. She hadn’t been filming that day but she came out to watch and to share her news with the others. It was late and most of the them had already left. She had stuck around to say goodbye to Peter since he was finished his scenes and would be headed back to the USA the next day. 

She slipped the key into the ignition and was about to start the car when the passenger door swung open and Niklaj jumped in, quickly closing the door behind him. “Oh thank God I caught up with you,” he said, gasping for air. “Gwen,” his tone was serious and very formal. “You can’t do it. Please, I’m begging you, don’t do it.” She looked at him and immediately she saw the desperation in his eyes, but she had no idea what he was talking about. 

“Okay. But what am I not supposed to do?” She looked at him, completely baffled. Nik reached out and took her left hand in his. He rubbed the huge, sparkling diamond on her finger, staring at it for a moment, then met her eyes. It had to be a coincidence. He couldn’t possibly be asking what it seemed like he was asking. “I… I don’t understand,” she said, honestly. 

“Don’t marry him,” he whispered. Immediately Gwen pulled her hand away. Her eyes flashed in anger but she didn’t even really know exactly why she was mad. “Fuck,” he hissed, pounding the dash with his fist. “I know I have no right, none at all, to ask you this. He’s a good man. He’s kind and funny and charming. He treats you like a queen and he’s madly in love with you. He’s everything you deserve and still, here I am begging you with everything I’ve got not to go through with it.” 

Gwen felt like the world was spinning out of control and she struggled to breathe. “Why? I thought you’ve always liked him?” When she had told everyone her news earlier in the day, that her and Giles had finally set a wedding date and she had agreed to start wearing the engagement ring he’d given her the year before, Nik had seemed like he was happy for her, just like the others. But now here he was, sitting in her car expressing something completely different. 

“I do like him,” Niklaj sighed. “I really do and I hate that I’m doing this to him and to you. But I can’t let you go through with it. I mean, I guess I can’t stop you if this is really what you want, but I have to tell you everything. I need… I need more time.” 

It was like he was talking in circles around her and her mind was only getting bits and pieces of the conversation. What did he need to tell her? Why didn’t he want them to get married? Why now? They’d been engaged for a while and the wedding date was still way off. Gwen felt sick to her stomach from the anxiety and confusion. How could the day have gone from incredible to this in a matter of minutes? 

“Can we go somewhere and talk?” He asked, snapping her out of her momentary daze. “Somewhere we can be alone?” 

Alone. Was that a good idea? They used to spend a lot of time alone but not lately. Not since that night they’d been drunk and said things to each other that friends aren’t supposed to say. She had prayed and prayed he’d been so drunk he wouldn’t remember all the things she told him that night, but even though neither one of them had ever brought up the conversation… she knew he remembered. She knew he remembered every single word, just like she did, just like she always would. 

“The hotel?” she asked. 

Nik shook his head. “Too many coworkers.” He had a point. Sometimes the hotel they stayed at while they were filming ended up like a frat house. It was mostly enjoyable, but it didn’t leave a lot of room for privacy. They all had their own rooms of course, but they were always visiting each other and hanging out. 

Gwen thought for a moment. It was a terrible idea, she knew it before she even suggested it, yet she still did. “The Emerald?” The name itself caught him off guard, she saw it in his eyes. Then slowly he nodded and before she could change her mind Gwen started to drive. She gripped the wheel tighter the closer they got. Why? Why had this place come to mind? Why had she suggested it? Why had he so easily agreed? 

The Emerald was an Inn. It was where they had been the night they drank themselves silly and admitted their feelings for one another. Mercifully Nik had the sense to call himself a cab because if he’d stayed with her that night Gwen had no doubt there would have been far more than words to feel guilty about. 

She parked and went inside, hoping they were sold out and she had reason to drive them both away from there. But something was pulling her there, drawing her to that place and when the older gentleman at the desk said they did have one room left she felt relief instead of the terror her mind was trying to impress upon her. The first wave of anxiety did hit her when she realized she was being given a key to the very same room they had been in before. 

Nik was waiting patiently when she returned to the car. She gave him a nod to let him know they had a room left and then handed him the key. He looked at the number. 3. “It’s the same room?” Gwen looked at him and nodded again. “Huh. Seems fitting,” he mumbled, but she didn’t ask what he meant, she would find out soon enough. She drove around to the back of the Inn. Room 3 was the only one that entered from the back. It was dark and private. If it wasn’t for the memories that still haunted her the place was perfect. 

He let them in the room and Gwen shut and locked the door behind her. She gasped. Everything looked the same and even the smell brought it all back. The laughter. The naughty flirting. The lingering looks. The searing touches that would have looked innocent to anyone else but they both knew they were far from it. “This was a terrible idea,” she whispered. “We should go. We can just drive somewhere and park, talk in the car.” 

She turned to leave and Nik caught her arm. “Please? We’re already here. Please? Just let me get it out.” She looked at his hand on her arm and her heart started to go crazy. Things weren’t usually so intense between them. They joked. They laughed. They had made believe they were just friends for a long time. 

“Okay,” she agreed, finally. Gwen took off her coat, hung it by the door and then walked over to the little love seat and sat down. Immediately she regretted it because it left room for him to sit beside her and he did. He was right there, in her space. They were both tall with long legs and their knees were touching. He smelled good. He always smelled so good. She leaned in just a bit to smell him better, she couldn’t help herself. Gwen closed her eyes, just for a second, and imagined what it would be like to tuck her face into his neck, to open her mouth and taste his skin… 

“You looked so happy today,” he said gently. Gwen opened her eyes. “When you were telling everyone and showing off your ring, you looked happy and it felt like there was a knife pushing deeper and deeper into my heart.” 

“Nik… don’t,” She could barely breathe. 

He ignored her. “Gwen, I need some time. Somehow I’m going to make this right, but I need time without having to worry that it’s too late.” 

“It was too late before we met,” she whispered, feeling her eyes fill up with tears. 

“How was I to know? How does a man know when he marries the woman he loves that someday another will come along and steal his heart?” There were tears in his eyes too. “I love you Gwen. That’s never changed. I’ve tried not to. I’ve tried to forget the things you told me that night. But your words are still there in my mind. _I want to ask you to leave her for me, but it would break me if you said no.”_ Gwen felt her heart ache hearing the very thing she’d said to him repeated back to her. “All I have wanted since that night was for you to ask me,” he admitted. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. “Tell me it’s not too late. Tell me you still want to ask.” 

Tears were falling down both cheeks. She didn’t know what to say. He was all she wanted, but she’d put that notion behind her and moved on. She’d allowed herself to fall in love and plan for the future with another person. She’d even thought about maybe having a baby. And now here he was, her deepest desire and he was lighting every plan she’d made on fire. “How much time?” That was the first damn thing that came to mind to respond with? And it was out of her mouth before she could take it back. But Gwen knew those things she blurted out without thinking were usually the most honest. 

He was caught off guard, but recovered quickly. “I don’t know. I wish I could tell you, but I just don’t know.” His words hurt and it must have been evident on her face. “Oh baby please, I don’t want to hurt you.” Nik put a hand on her leg in a comforting gesture. “I just don’t know how to tell her that I still love her, but someone else owns my heart.” The pain on his face was haunting. She could see it ripping him apart inside. “I’ve loved her for a long time. She’s done nothing wrong. She’s just… she’s just not you.” 

“I can’t tear your family apart,” Gwen replied. She wanted to ease his pain and take away the hurt. Maybe what he needed was for her to say no. Maybe he needed her to end it between them for good. Maybe he was looking for her to be strong when he couldn’t. If that’s what he needed she couldn’t give it to him. She had lived a long time with that sliver of hope inside her. It was a special treasure she had buried deep inside her for safe keeping. Yes, she had moved on, but she’d moved on knowing that she could hold onto the possibility for eternity. The way her and Nik felt for each other wouldn’t just go away unless they forced it away. Cut ties. Ended it for good. With the show coming to an end perhaps it was time, but alas, it couldn’t come from her and he certainly wasn’t headed in that direction. 

“That’s why I’m begging you to give me some time. If I can find a way to put some distance between her and I somehow. I don’t know,” he groaned and put his head in his hands. 

“She loves you. You can’t push her away without hurting her, no matter how much time I give you.” Gwen could tell what he was hoping his wife would do the hard part for him, but he was delusional if he thought that was going to happen. She saw the way Nukaka looked at him - like he was the centre of her universe and dammit, Gwen knew exactly how that felt. He was compelling and mesmerizing. He was kind and gentle. He was smart and empathetic. He was an amazing dad. Nikolaj was everything a good man should be, he didn’t appear to have any flaws, well, except this thing, whatever was happening between the two of them. “So if I ask, can you live with yourself when you hurt her?” They were both crying. It hurt her even more to see his pain. She could feel his torture. They hadn’t even considered her side yet. There was also a man who loved her deeply that they would be hurting. And Gwen loved him too. 

Nik didn’t answer. He stood up and started to wander a bit. Gwen didn’t like the cool feeling in the air that was left by his departure. She didn’t like not feeling his knee brushing hers. “This room, I’ve thought about it so many times,” he said. “I pictured it. I pictured you. When I left in that cab and you were still here. I pictured what would have happened if I stayed.” Gwen felt her cheeks start to burn. She’d thought about it too, far too many times. “Maybe I should have stayed with you that night.” He stopped and looked at her. “Maybe I should have gave in to my feelings for you. We could have been together then, we would already be together now, at least there would be one less person for us to hurt,” his eyes moved to her hand and she knew who he was referring to. 

“Don’t do that,” Gwen interrupted. “Your girls were too young then. They’re still too young.” She felt sick to her stomach thinking of hurting those two beautiful young ladies. 

“I know,” he agreed. “I have always done everything in my power to protect them from pain. How can I be the one to cause it?” His face twisted again in anguish. “But I have always told them to follow their heart and to always be honest. Yet here I am, not doing either of those things.” He moved back to the love seat and sat with her again. “I need you to ask me. I can’t explain it. I don’t even understand why it has to be that way, but Gwen, I need you to ask me.” 

That night came back to her again. She could still remember the way she’d felt when she admitted it to him. She felt it again. It was something you can’t really describe. It was kind of like she was standing in a little square of safety but every direction around her there was something terrifying. She felt stranded and weak, like a scared little girl. And that was a feeling she loathed. The way she’d said it before when she admitted her feelings, it wasn’t right. This time she changed the words. And this time she found the courage to say them for real. “I want to be with you. I want you to do whatever you need to do to be with me. I want the world to know I love you and I want the world to know you love me too.” She didn’t want to add the ‘but’ but she had to. “But if I’m going to wait, I need something. I need some kind of guarantee it will happen. If I’m going to put my life on hold I need to know...” 

He ended her words with a kiss. A real kiss. Not just those quick pecks on the cheek they’d shared in the past to keep up appearances. Gwen was a kisser and it just looked too strange if she didn’t kiss him once in a while. But this wasn’t like that. He was pouring his heart and soul into this one. It was everything she’d imagined it would be. It felt natural and easy like they’d done it a million times. But it also lit a fire in her that was scary because she knew she had already lost control of it. 

“I didn’t mean,” Gwen gasped, pulling back while she still could. “I wasn’t asking for that, for sex.” 

“I know you weren’t asking, but I don’t know any other way to show you…” He looked tortured yet again. “Maybe I’m being selfish because I can’t deny that I have wanted to fuck you like I have never wanted anything before. But right now, what I want more than anything is for you to believe that I will find a way to be with you. I hope that if I show you how I feel you’ll trust me. That if we share this moment, this secret. that it will somehow bond us.” 

It was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. It was truly the worst idea she had ever heard. Yet somehow, it made sense. Somehow it was what she needed. Bound together by a secret, by the guilt they would both feel when it was over, it was so wrong it was right. Or maybe it was just her fucking hormones that were convincing her to agree. It didn’t matter though because she had already made her decision. It was going to hurt after. They would both have to face the people who loved them the most. But just like that shred of hope she had always carried being intimate with him would be something to hold onto. If it didn’t work out in the end, if it ended with her heart being shredded, she would always have this one time. That’s all it could be, just one time until he ended it with his wife and she broke off her engagement to Gil. 

“It can only be once,” she said, looking him straight in the eye. “Until everything else is sorted out, this is the only time we can do this.” 

“I know. And I swear to you I’ll never ask you to compromise that,” he replied, meeting her eye so she could see the truth in his. It only took the slightest nod of her head for everything to explode. Years of sexual tension between them blew up the second their lips touched again. The fire inside consumed her and she gave herself to him completely. She was at his mercy and he did not disappoint. 

Nik was an incredible lover. He was more than she’d ever imagined, even in her wildest fantasies. He was gentle and tender when he needed to be, but wild and passionate when things built up to that. 

He stripped off all of her clothes, slowly and patiently, leaving her wondering if he was some kind of masochist. Then he explored every part of her, as if he was creating a map in his mind. Perhaps he was. Gwen knew she would be committing every second to memory to help get her through until they could do this again. 

Eventually he stopped long enough to remove his clothing. It wasn’t quite a strip tease but he was definitely undressing slowly to torture her while she watched. His body was beautiful. Lean, muscular in all the right places, but not overly muscular either - just right. Then there was his fully aroused cock. Gwen smiled. She honestly wasn’t the type who truly cared about how perfect his body was or how big his dick was but she still took the time to appreciate both. She loved him and everything about him. The good and the bad. Though with Nik it was mostly good. 

When he was finally nude he returned to where she was lying in bed and climbed up between her legs. “I’ve always loved your legs,” he commented, trailing his fingertips all the way from her feet up to her thighs. Gwen wished she had shaved that morning, but he didn’t seem to notice or care. He pushed her thighs apart and ducked his face down to lick her. She moaned and started to squirm. He’d been torturing her for a long time, yet she knew this was only going to happen once, for now, so she was okay with him drawing it out as long as possible. 

He took his time working her over with his mouth and tongue, still teasing without making a real attempt at pushing her towards the edge. He was just fanning the fire in her, lightly, keeping it burning steady but not out of control. Finally he lifted his head and kissed her low on the belly several times. His facial hair tickled her and Gwen squirmed beneath him once again. 

Finally he rose up and looked at her. He put his hands on her thighs and their eyes locked while he very slowly moved into her. Gwen felt the tears welling up in her eyes as they united. It was beautiful and magical. It felt so incredible both physically and emotionally. They were connected in every way. She saw his eyes grow damp as well. He’d always been a bit of a softie compared to most men, though he didn’t let many people know it. It was sweet and special to know he felt it just as deeply as she did. 

When he started to slip in and out Gwen couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. She closed them and focussed on all the amazing things she was experiencing. With the lengthy foreplay she was already extremely turned on and the build inside her began almost instantly and grew exponentially. Before long she was reaching for anything she could because she needed to grab something. She ended up finding Nik’s ass. Her nails were going to leave marks and she knew she needed to stop, how could he possibly explain his way out of that one? She willed herself to let go and gripped the sheets instead, just in time for the final moment before she exploded. 

It was a dizzying rush of ecstasy that carried her away for a moment. It was never long enough, but Gwen knew she would remember this one forever because it was him that caused it. She hoped and prayed this wouldn’t be the one and only time, but if it was, it was worth it. When she finally opened her eyes again she knew it was her turn. She stopped him and urged him onto his back, switching places. 

Then Gwen climbed on top of him and took over. She knew how to pleasure a man and it was no different with him. She could see it on his face as she rode him slowly. He’d tortured her and she would do the same to him. She touched his chest, grazed his nipples and bent her head to suck lightly on his neck and lick his collarbones. Gwen made certain to control herself enough not to leave any marks on his body. One day, when he was hers she would mark him anywhere and everywhere she wanted to and he would enjoy every second of it. 

She started to move a little faster, sitting up high to take him as deep as she could and Nik groaned. His face looked so blissful. He was such a beautiful man. 

When he reached for her hips Gwen knew he was close. When he finally came he held her tightly, pulling her down on top of him. Slowly he started to relax his grip as he nuzzled her neck and gently stroked her back. “That was incredible,” he whispered in her ear. 

Gwen put her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up. With him growing soft inside her she looked him in the eye. “I love you Nikolaj. I will always love you.”

He took her hand and kissed her palm. “And I love you, min smukke dame… my beautiful lady,” he translated the Danish phrase when she looked confused. When he spoke his native language it made her want to learn it. He seemed so relaxed and at ease when he spoke it, and it was a very lovely sounding tongue. 

“I don’t know where we go from here,” Gwen whispered. She had tucked herself in beside him and they were laying quietly in bed, side by side. “It feels like an ending. I don’t know why I feel that way.” 

“It’s not an ending for us, it’s a beginning,” he replied as he gently stroked her leg with his foot. “But it’s change and uncertainty and both are scary.” Nik found her hand and intertwined their fingers. “I tried not to love you. But once I fell for you it was impossible to take it back. We’re going to make this work Gwen, I promise. The thought of the show ending and only seeing you randomly when our paths cross was too much for me to bare. I need you in my life forever. I need to love you.” 

He turned and kissed her softly. Gwen hadn’t planned on staying there overnight. She figured she would return the key and make some excuse to leave when they were done talking. But lying there beside him felt too right and she wasn’t ready for the magical moment to end. She knew he wasn’t either so they stayed. Neither one of them asked or mentioned it, they just stayed. Before she fell asleep she whispered one last thing to him. It was the most important thing to both of them and she knew it would mean everything to Nik to hear. With a deep breath she snuggled close and spoke softly in his ear, “I trust you.” Whatever time it took for them both to figure things out - she would wait. Nikolaj loved her and she loved him. He had her trust and she knew he wouldn’t betray that. Somewhere inside she would find patience she didn’t know she had because she would have to. It would be worth the wait, because he was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is likely a one and only thing. I waited forever to get an account here just to post one short ficlet haha. I hope everyone likes it. Please be nice. If you’re not a fan of RPF you don’t need to leave mean comments. It’s just fiction and not meant to be offensive in any way. Thank you.


End file.
